All the things she Said
by VampireBlood666
Summary: Lizzie's fallen into a depression and has started taking up some new habits. Who will be there to help her? WARNING: F/F..Pleaze r/r, I'll give u a cookie!
1. Cutting

Don't sue! I don't own anything from Lizzie McGuire it belongs to Disney and the song "All the things she said" belongs to t.A.T.u and Universal records Russia. Thanx  
  
9:30 PM Lizzie McGuire stared blankly at her computer screen. She felt the tiny blade slowly find its way across her wrist. Blood trickled down her arm and onto the desk. She suddenly heard the chiming of an instant message.  
  
Punk666: Hi honey how are you?  
  
Lizzie quickly wrapped her arm up to stop the bleeding and began her reply.  
  
Lizziegurl14: its ok I guess  
  
Punk666: whats wrong baby?  
  
Lizziegurl14: im cutting again, it hurts  
  
Punk666: Jesus, I'll be right over ok? Who's there rite now?  
  
Lizziegurl14: Just me  
  
Punk666: Alrite babe, see u in a few  
  
(Punk666 logged off at 9:37 PM)  
  
Lizzie put the blade away and clutched at her throbbing arm. In about five minutes the doorbell rang. She opened the door; it was Miranda. "Oh Miranda! I wanna stop, but I can't!" Lizzie sobbed. Miranda walked into the house, closing the door behind her. Lizzie curled up in a fetal position on the couch, rocking and sobbing. "Lizzie, sweet heart come here," Miranda said. She pulled Lizzie onto her lap, Lizzie sobbed uncontrollably into her tee shirt. "Shh, I got you babe, you're alright now I got you," Miranda soothed, running her fingers through Lizzie's blonde hair. "I love you so much Miranda!" Lizzie cried. "I love you to honey." They started off with just a chaste kiss, but it quickly became deeper and passionate. Suddenly the burning pain in her wrist was the last thing on Lizzie's mind. 


	2. Young Lovers

Lizzie lay down on the couch pulling Miranda on top of her. She had already stripped of her own shirt and was now working on the buttons of Miranda's punk-like dress shirt. Miranda nibbled lightly on the soft flesh of Lizzie's neck. She skillfully unhooked Lizzie's size 32b bra and suckled her breasts. "Oh god Miranda," Lizzie moaned. Miranda began to unbutton and unzip Lizzie's jeans and slipped two fingers into her wetness.  
  
(*I have no idea where Gordo lives in the show, but for the purpose of my story he lives next door to Lizzie*) Next door David Gordon could hear moans of pleasure coming from the McGuire's house. He smiled to himself. "Neighbors getting hyperactive?" asked his girlfriend Jessy. "Yeah, those are my best friends in the whole world," Gordo replied as he began kissing her lips passionately.  
  
(*Back 2 Lizzie and Miranda*) Clothing was discarded from the front door, up the stairs, down the hall, and into Lizzie's bedroom. Lizzie lies comfortably in Miranda's arms sleeping soundly. Miranda kissed her forehead lovingly and tenderly. She glanced at the gashes and scars on Lizzie's wrists. "My baby Lizzie, what am I gonna do with you honey?" she said softly, tears burning her eyes. "You're gonna love me until your dying day," Lizzie commented. "I didn't know you were awake mi amor," said Miranda. "Very much so," Lizzie said as she began to kiss and suckle her girlfriend's chest, igniting their passion all over again. 


	3. At School

The next day Lizzie walked in to school with Gordro by her side. "Where's Jessy at?" she asked him. "She's uh, um uh," he started. "Wow look at the time hate to run, but gotta," he said changing the subject and running to homeroom. Lizzie reached for her lock on her locker and began turning the dial. "Nice slice lesbo," said Ethan Craft punching just above her head on the locker. "Fuck off Craft," Kate said coming over and shoving him. "Go suck your boyfriend Kate," he replied. "Hey Ethan.that's a nice outfit, did your husband give it to you?" Miranda said suddenly coming up to the small group. "Yeah Miranda well, uh, um, uh.FUCK!" Ethan screeched walking back over to his friends.  
  
Miranda kissed Lizzie softly on the lips. "Was he giving you shit sweet heart?" she asked. 'God she's so beautiful' Lizzie thought to herself. "No, it's alright," Lizzie replied kissing the tanned skin of the hand carressing her cheek. "Lizzie I'll see you in third period," said Kate. "Okay, thanks Kate," Lizzie called over her shoulder. Miranda wrapped her arms around Lizzie's slim waist, pulling her to herself. Lizzie nuzzled Miranda's warm neck and kissed the flesh before her. "I gotta go to class babe," Miranda said tilting Lizzie's head up and kissing her chin. "No," Lizzie whined. Miranda kissed the top of her head. "Oh alright. I'll see you at lunch Sanchez," she said grabbing Miranda by the collar of her shirt, pulling her down for a kiss.  
  
"Bye," Miranda replied hugging her and walking off. Miranda walked into first period Geomtry just as the bell rang and slipped into the seat behind Gordo. "It's about time, where the hell were you?" he asked. "I was with Lizzie. Ethan was giving her shit again," she replied. "Damn man, somebody totally needs to kick his ass, if I were a little bit bigger I'd do the job myself," Gordo says, pulling out his binder with David Gordon & Jessica Springer 4ever on it. "But I'm not," he added. Miranda pulled her own binder out and began taking down the notes for today's class. Miranda's Sanchez's looks had changed a lot since Hillridge Junior High. Same hair, but with bright red streaks, a now pierced eyebrow and a total punk appearance. Lizzie hadn't changed much at all where as Gordo has taken on to the skater boy look and learned a few tricks as well.  
  
As Gordo jotted down his notes, he couldn't help but wonder about all the cuts on Lizzie's arms..and why they were there in the first place. 


End file.
